With the increased acceptance of Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6), more organizations are adopting IPv6 clients. Such clients may be capable of connecting to other entities using IPv6 only. Network entities may be registered as IPv4 entities, IPv6 entities, or both IPv4 and IPv6 entities. To communicate with a network entity that may be registered as an IPv4 entity, an IPv6 entity, or both, one or more devices may be placed in the communication path between the client and the network entity. Current mechanisms for handling lookup and communication in a potentially mixed IPv4 and IPv6 environment may perform undesirably.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.